Makorra Drabbles
by ouxes
Summary: The title says it all, there's not much else to it! Mostly T/M/smutty.
1. Winter Warmth

'I really hate winter.'

'Oh, cheer up. Winter's great!' said Korra brightly. 'The snow is really nice, even _you_ can't deny that.'

'Not in the city, it just goes all brown from the cars.'

Mako dryly indicated the dirty slushy snow that had been piled up against the side of the road.

'Real beautiful,' he said sardonically.

Korra stopped in her tracks and frowned slightly, crossing her arms under her breasts. Then, she raised her hands and raised the snow as well, to bend apart the pure snow from the dirt and stones. When the snow fell back, glitteringly white, onto the path she turned to grin mockingly at Mako.

'That's better!'

'Hmf.'

'Oh, why are you in such a bad mood anyway?' persisted Korra, continuing to walk alongside him.

'It's Bolin,' said Mako, suddenly exasperated. 'He hasn't been training with me all week; he's been busy meeting up with some _girl _he met at the Probending gym…'

'Figures.'

'I know! And we have a match in _three days_ – I've hardly seen him since last Tuesday, let alone trained with him.'

'Y'know, you seem a little worked up,' said Korra, putting her hands on her hips and sizing him up. 'I think I have just the solution for you. Naga, _come_!'

Naga, who had been waiting for them by the edge of the woods, soon came bounding down the road, announced by the beat of her thudding paws. She skidded to a halt on the black ice, panting exuberantly.

'Good girl!' grinned Korra, leaping atop her back and holding her hand out for Mako.

She tried to hide the blush in her cheeks as he held her waist for support against Naga's erratic stride. They were soon out of the city borders, bounding through deepening snow into the empty forest. Once they were deep enough, Korra pulled on the reins for Naga to stop.

'This looks perfect,' said Korra with satisfaction, jumping down and surveying the surrounding area.

After the cold wind that had been whistling in their ears and the thudding of Naga's footfalls, the snow-laden trees seemed to resonate silence.

Korra spun around to grin at Mako. He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Okay, close your eyes,' she commanded.

Mako obeyed, though slightly reluctantly.

'I'm scared,' he admitted.

'Good.'

_Whoosh, crash, thud, swish_. Mako's frown increased as he listened to Korra's progress. After a few moments –

'There! You can open your eyes now.'

Mako's jaw dropped as he saw a luxurious hot-tub right in between the trees, made of smooth stone and filled to the brim with clear, cool water. Korra, tilting her head to one side, flicked her hand and a chip on the side was corrected at once. Then, she strode over to the side of the tub and pressed her palms to the stone; they began to glow orange and the water began to steam. She dipped her hand in, then grinned.

'Perfect!'

'You are amazing,' said Mako in disbelief. 'Amazing!'

But Korra was pulling off her coat and kicking off her boots.

'Wh-what are you doing?' Mako asked quickly, unsure whether he should look away or not.

'This is how we do it in the South Pole,' said Korra lightly, undoing the tie on her trousers. 'Are you getting in or are you chicken?'

'I'm not chicken,' Mako replied defiantly, and he unwound the scarf from his neck and shook off his coat.

He tried not to stare as Korra's fingers entwined around the hem of her shirt and she pulled it up over her head, her hips moving from side-to-side slightly as she did so. Mako's eyes drank in the rich contours of her womanly figure, the dip of her spine and the dimples just above her underwear. When she pulled these down too, for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

'You're taking your time,' she smirked over her shoulder, flashing him an alluring eye as her bare feet padded over the snow to the edge of the steaming tub.

She leapt over the brim and stood, looking like a goddess, in the middle of the pool, flexing her hands up to the sky as she stretched out her entire body. The water steamed luxuriously around her…

_Focus, Mako!_

Mako quickly pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his trousers and underpants and went over to the tub. Snow melted and steamed under his heated footsteps. Korra had sunk her entire body into the water, resting her head with a satisfied sigh against the brim.

'This feels amazing, you've gotta try it!' she said, with a groan of indulgence.

Mako's expression was forcibly blank as he stepped into the hot water and sank down to his chest. Once he was submerged, he could truly appreciate the relaxing sensation and closed his eyes.

Korra smoothed her hand over the surface of the water, enticing bubbles to the top and creating a massaging repetitive surge in the water.

'Feel better?' she asked with a grin.

Mako put his hands behind his head and sighed deeply.

'Definitely,' he said, unable to prevent the smirk on his face. 'You really do have the best ideas, Korra.'


	2. Table For Two

'Table for three, please.'

'The booth over by the window is free. A waiter should be with you shortly.'

'Thanks very much.'

Korra sidled into the cushy booth opposite Bolin, and Mako slid across next to her. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, amber and blue, before averting to respective inanimate objects.

'Man, I am sta-arving,' groaned Bolin, whipping the menu open and scanning its contents as though his life depended on it.

Korra made to pick up a menu but Mako had simultaneously stretched out his hand to take it himself.

'Oh – sorry.'

He pulled back his hand, but so had she. Korra grimaced at the blush on her cheeks and grabbed the menu, opening it roughly and squinting at the list of options. Then, her expression lightened.

'Oooh, they have two-headed fish soup!' she said eagerly. 'I'm definitely down for that.'

'I might get the deep-fried pickled radishes and jook,' said Bolin hesitantly. 'Oh! But they have roast duck with pau buns! Ugh, I _hate_ choosing.'

A dejected-looking waitress sidled over, quill in hand.

'Any drinks this evening?' she asked feebly.

'Hot scotch on the rocks for me,' said Mako, frowning slightly at the menu.

'I'll have uhh – uhh, maybe I'll go for a, ah, a pint of Republic Bitter,' said Bolin, scratching his head before grinning up at her.

'Just a leechi juice for me,' said Korra, raising her hand.

The waitress shuffled away.

'Not in the mood for a drink, huh?' asked Mako, an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, we've gotta celebrate!' said Bolin emphatically. 'We only just won the _second-quarter stand-off_!'

'I know, I know,' said Korra reluctantly. 'But Tenzin will kill me if I'm late for another training session. I swear that man is _evil_, he gets me up so early on purpose. He says it's all about _discipline _and whatever but I know he does it just to get on my nerves.'

'Alright, your loss,' said Bolin, raising his palms in acceptance. 'Man, I need the bathroom; if the lady comes back will you order me the roast duck and jook?'

'I'm on it,' said Mako, not bothering to look up from the menu in his hands.

As soon as Bolin had left the booth, a kind of tension sparked up between Mako and Korra; she hadn't realised how close their shoulders were and she wondered if he could feel the sudden heat radiating from her skin. She felt the urge to say something witty and funny but Mako seemed so absorbed in the menu that she wasn't really sure if she should interrupt.

'Have you decided what you're –'

'Korra, I think my brother's going to stay at Chinko's tonight,' said Mako abruptly, putting the menu down to look over at her. 'Do you mind if I still stay at the air temple?'

'Of course not!' Korra replied, way too fast. 'I mean – no, I don't mind, whatever you wanna do is cool by me.'

'Right… Well, thanks. And, um, I was thinking…'

But he trailed off and his gaze dropped an inch.

'What?' grinned Korra. 'Come on, spit it out.'

Mako's long fingers slid off the table to reach under and touch Korra's thigh, first just by the tips and then properly, his strong, warm hand lightly squeezing just above her knee. Korra's breath caught in her throat.

'Maybe we could –'

'Republic Bitter?'

Mako's hand snapped back to the tabletop and Korra exhaled sharply, her cheeks burning. The waitress stood by the booth, one hand on her hip and the other supporting a tray.

'Uh – yeah, over there,' said Korra quickly, indicating Bolin's absent seat.

'Hm,' grunted the waitress disdainfully, plonking down the tankard. 'Leechi juice?'

'That's for me.'

'So the scotch for you. Enjoy.'


	3. Whispers in the Dark (M)

'Korra! _Korra_!'

'Mako?'

She pushed the covers off herself and padded across the floor to the window, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She leaned over the stone sill, peering out into the moonlit courtyard. Sure enough, like a moth to a flame Korra's gaze was attracted immediately to Mako's figure leaning nonchalantly against the balcony pillar. He flashed a grin barely visible and sauntered over to stand a head below the window sill.

He extended two long fingers to ignite a small flame at their tip. Orange light danced over his wonderfully familiar face, accentuating the contours of his cheekbones, and Korra couldn't fight the smile that spread across her lips.

'What're you doing?' she asked, her voice husky from sleep. 'I was sleeping.'

'Sorry, I just had to come and see you.'

'Why did – wait,' said Korra flatly, putting her hand on her hip. 'You're drunk, aren't you?'

'Of course I am,' smirked Mako. 'Only a little bit. Can I come in?'

His alluring eye, smouldering deeper than the fire in his hand, persuaded her to step aside to allow him to spring up in through the bluestone window. The room was dark but the light of a near-full moon painted the floorboards with soft silver, a silver that reflected in Korra's eyes as she looked up at Mako's elegantly slouching figure. That familiar electricity sparked dangerously between them. All thought of sleep was gone from Korra's mind.

'How was third-wheeling with Bolin and his _woman_?' asked Korra nonchalantly, side-stepping Mako to go over to the shelves by the door.

'We had a good night, but, they both wanted to go home.'

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he took off his shoes and coat. Korra unfurled a little ball of fire in her hand as she checked each shelf for – there it was, the candlestick. She leaned in to blow a wisp of flame onto the wick, but her breath caught short as she felt two strong hands on her hips. Mako held her waist, smoothing his grip up the curves of her figure. Korra's limbs tensed up as she felt him press against her bent-over backside.

'Oh, no, no no,' she laughed, putting the candle down and turning around to push her palms against his chest. 'I am _not_ falling for that again.'

'Falling for what?' Mako murmured, looking up innocently from under his lashes.

'Remember what happened last time? Or did it slip your memory?'

He couldn't resist the smirk that turned up the corners of his lips.

'I must have forgotten…Can you give me a reminder?'

'I don't know about that,' said Korra coolly, stepping around him to sit cross-legged on the edge of her bed. 'You'll probably just deny me again.'

'You know I was only having a bit of fun. I just like to watch you beg.'

'I did _not_ beg you for anything.'

'I could see it in your face.'

Korra narrowed her eyes and he strode across the room to take her face and kiss her full on the mouth. Any thought of teasing or resistance vanished from her mind immediately as she locked her arms around Mako's neck, feeling a tingling between her thighs as she knotted her fingers into his hair. Her lips parted and she breathed the lust emanating from his very skin; his hands were hot with desire.

Korra grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and threw him back onto the bed, pulling herself over to straddle his hips.

'This time, _I_ get to top,' she whispered defiantly.

'Yes, ma'am.'


	4. Distraction (M)

Korra couldn't see. She couldn't see anything but blackness. It was all completely, impenetrably dark. Wait – there's a squiggle, or is it a flicker of colour? It's orange… it glowed in the corner of her vision, pulsing stronger and then – _no, don't think about the colour_. The colour shouldn't be there. But it kept growing brighter and then receding, and then –

Her eyes flew open to glare at the flickering candle, the light of which was interrupting her attempted meditation.

'Stupid candle,' she muttered.

Tenzin's left eye cracked open a smidge to survey her disapprovingly.

'I can see the brightness through my eyelids, okay, it's distracting!' she explained irately.

'Don't worry about the candle, Korra,' said Tenzin, calmly but firmly. 'Let go of the candle.'

'That's easy for you to say.'

But she exhaled long through her nose and closed her eyes again.

'Tenzin!'

'Ugh!' cried Korra, leaning back on her palms in frustration. 'This is impossible –'

'Yes, dear?' Tenzin called over his shoulder to the door.

'Can you look after Rohan, please, he needs attention and I can't look after him and cook at the same time.'

'Yes, dear.' Tenzin turned back to look appraisingly at Korra. 'Stay here and keep trying until dinner.'

Korra just gave him a dirty look before closing her eyes again and listening to him get up, open the door and close it behind him. _Okay Korra, now don't think about anything, just keep your mind blank and – no, shut up, you're doing it again!_

The door slid open again.

'Okay, Tenzin, I give up!' she said loudly, looking up to challenge him with a glare, but her frustration faltered as she saw Mako leaning against the doorway.

'Sorry, I thought meditation was over,' he said, trying to look apologetic.

'Oh, no, Tenzin just ditched to do something more fun,' said Korra sulkily.

'Like watching over a baby?' Mako raised an eyebrow.

'Believe me, watching grass grow would be more fun than this.'

'Let me help you.'

And he stepped in and slid the door closed behind him.

'I'm not much of a meditator myself but, well, maybe I can help you focus.'

He sat down cross-legged opposite her, the flickering candlelight making his skin appear lusciously warm and supple. The thin white tank-top he was wearing clung to his sculpted figure and the shadows from the candle only accentuated the contours of his rippling pectorals…

'You, help me focus,' Korra repeated, with a small laugh. 'That's likely.'

Mako frowned slightly, obviously confused.

'I can think of a much better thing to do than meditate,' she said, a smirk now playing around her lips.

'Yeah? Like what?'

'Like…'

And Korra, grinning slightly, leaned forward on all fours to kiss his neck, just below his jawline.

'You're tempting me,' murmured Mako disparagingly. 'What if Tenzin comes back?'

'Not until dinner,' she said, her lips moving against his skin. 'But I'm hungry _now_…'

She proceeded to put her hands on his shoulders to push him back down against the mat; he complied easily, unable to resist the lust burning like blue fire in her eyes. She bent down, kissing him passionately before biting his lower lip, and Mako smoothed his hand down the dip of her lower back to her rounded, womanly backside. But Korra caught his wrist before he could touch her sweet spot.

'Not a chance, today is my turn,' she said, locking his wrist in her grip and slowly beginning to trace her fingertip down from the nape of his neck, down his sternum, over his navel to swirl tauntingly above his trousers. Goosebumps bloomed up his arms and Mako groaned with longing, feeling her hot breath between his hips as she fumbled with the tie of his trousers.


	5. Sparring Session (M)

Korra exhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes; her hands were poised, ready to strike; her entire body was tensed, her feet tingling with anticipation. Mako's orange eyes burned with intensity visible even from where he stood fifteen metres away. He was crouched slightly, his palms raised, his posture strong and yet still nimble.

Then, with a shriek like a warrior's cry, Korra threw her arm around and lashed a whip of water at Mako, which he dived underneath to sweep his burning foot around and project a great trail of fire at her; Korra leapt up out of harm's way, hurling a great surge of liquid at Mako which he punched fireballs at until it exploded upon impact into a thousand tiny droplets that were strewn over the floor.

Mako streamed a jet of fire at her torso but Korra rapidly leaned backwards, arching her back as far as it could go, only just dodging the heat of the flames that licked close to her front. She looked up indignantly, narrowing her eyes at his triumphant smirk. She flexed out her hands to bend the water droplets up together to form into a single body again; she thrashed it out at Mako, catching him in the shoulder and throwing him back against the floor with a dull _thud_. He quickly kicked out a ball of fire which she dived over, throwing herself forward until she stood directly over him, her hands raised and her expression victorious.

'Got you again,' she smirked.

Mako glared at her hands that were raised two feet from his face. Then, in one rapid motion he swept his foot around, tripping her up.

'_Whoa!_' she shrieked, and fell back into a heap.

Mako leapt up to raise his hands at her, shaking with laughter.

'What were you saying?' he asked suavely.

'Oh, no you don't!' she said angrily. 'You're _mine_!'

And she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him crashing down onto the floorboards, lunging up to straddle his hips and force his wrists down above his head on the floor. She was grinning, her chest heaving, looking down with an expression of utmost satisfaction.

'Try to get out of this one,' she challenged.

'Hm,' said Mako, trying and failing to fight the wry smile that curled up his lips. 'I don't know if I really want to.'

And he looked up at her face, which was three inches away, his amber eyes smouldering. Korra's eyes widened. She froze, her heart rate increasing rapidly, as she felt a sudden mixture of fear and longing creeping up her spine; she felt like she should get off him but she wasn't able to feel her legs. Her instinctual reaction was to run away and dive under her bed or maybe to jump off a cliff, but a sudden intense desire rooted her to the spot. She breathed him deeply, leaning forward.

'Mm, you're tempting me,' Mako murmured, smiling ruefully.

'Sorry,' she breathed.

'No, I like it.'

He dropped his gaze to her mouth and, slowly, he detached his right hand from her grip and moved it down to her face. An electric current sparked through them as his thumb whispered over Korra's lips, first lightly, then deeply as he massaged the contours, the creases, the bow of her lips. She parted her mouth slightly, sighing with lust. Mako's hand pressed against her cheek and Korra closed her eyes, unable to resist the intense desire pulsing through her body. As though out of nowhere, she ached for him.

She heard his heady exhalation as he touched her parted lips, a barely audible moan of yearning escaping from his throat. Then, as though the temptation had become too much, he took her face and pulled her down to kiss him, and she immediately kissed him back with fierce intensity, letting go of his other wrist to knot her fingers into his hair, clutching him to her. Mako grabbed her hips that were over his own and pushed her down closer to him; he had become seized by some wild desire, some insatiable thirst that burned in his throat and that had to be quenched. His lips moved rapidly down her jawline to work at her neck, his tongue roving, tasting her skin. Korra breathed lust as she ground herself against his hard member, its rigidity creating friction between her thighs.

'Let's go upstairs,' gasped Mako. 'Bolin could be back soon.'

'Okay.'


	6. Exhausted

Korra pushed her fringe out of her face before sliding the door open, stepping into her room and closing it behind her. With a deep sigh she kicked off her boots, looking forward to an extended, uninterrupted rest, but faltered when she lifted her gaze and saw that her bed was already occupied.

'Mako, what d'you think you're doing?'

'I thought you finished training at sundown,' he said, looking up from the book he was reading.

'So did I,' she sighed, going over to plonk herself down on the bed beside him. 'I am ex_hausted_, Tenzin can be really cruel sometimes. He wanted to keep me longer but I kind of lost my temper a bit and left,' she finished shamefacedly.

'Surprise,' grinned Mako, closing the book and putting it on the bedside table. 'Come here.'

She tried and failed to suppress a grin at his open arms before diving into him, slightly knocking the wind out of him though he wouldn't let it show. Korra pressed her face into his chest, breathing in the musty scent of his scarf. Mako grinned and put his arms around her, stroking her shoulder softly, completely contented to lie there and listen to her breath slowly become slow and rhythmic as Korra fell to wandering in the murky space between dreams.


End file.
